bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AlthaBlade/General News - 30th June 2013
So today I chose to do the news a little bit later than usual judging by how recent the last one was. Since I have spare time once again, I don't see what the heck is wrong about writing it up again. Headline - Community Event/Activity? It's been ages since we've had anything pop up here relating to joining the community of thr wiki together whether it's having a BTD tournament, collaboration fanfic and so on, if anyone has any sort of idea of making one then feel free to make it and I might just post it here on the news next week. I do have a collab fanfic that hasn't exactly been finished yet but it's been ages since a new one has been made. Everything Bloons Nothing. Community *Regarding what I pointed out last time, I've seen a fair bit of users come and go and I've just noticed that Lol Limewire, one of our former rollbackers has made a few edits quite recently, signifying his probable return. Feel free to say hi to him when you get the chance :) *I've noticed a lot of useful pictures being add to articles, primarily from Hc19321 and Pvzguy7331, thank you to everyone helping out! Things regarding the Bloons Wiki News and my own general news The primary reason why I resigned from the official news is because I lost a fair bit of interest in bloons and I wasn't sure if I could maintain the news posting every single week. The general news are only being made since I now have a fair bit of free time nowadays but I cannot guaranteed a consistent set of news all the time. Fun Facts Three facts per week seems to be a bit too much now and I want to commentate over the fact/s in more detail than the facts themselves. If you really want to see more of them yourselves then just check out the source (i.e. Didyouknow ) or any other fact providing website/page. I'm choosing to do only one per week now most of the time but things can vary. Bloons Facts Going to include these as well and they will be presented much like the fun facts. Since this is on the bloons wiki, I might as well include some of these to fuel up the news when there is little to write about. The amount of facts I put in varies depending on how much detail is on the rest of the news and how many I actually feel like typing up. Bloons Facts Patched Bug - Bloons Super Monkey 2 - Precision Flight - Screw Shield Bloons Before recent bug fixes, the precision flight could make the Super Monkey bypass shield bloons as if they were nothing. This was extraordinarily useful, especially on Deep Bloon Sea, probably one of the 'must get' powerups of the time. The best use for it would probably be on the calamari blimp, pretty damn epic bug if you ask me but yeaaah...a bit overpowered. Loophole - Bloons Tower Defense 5 - Regen Farming - Never Fixed?! Regen Farming is a method of extreme farming that requires a lot to start off with (read article for basic info about it). It also has a high risk of failure if you're not entirely surely if your defense can handle the pressure. If you do succeed, you'll be paid greatly with tonnes of cash and XP. Since this is a loophole in the regen system, you can't really fix is without modifying the basic properties of regen bloons which is why it still works today. Sources: Personal knowledge + Did you know section of main page Fun Fact During a meeting with the UN, North Koreans came with AK-47s under their jackets. Instead of confronting them, American Officers turned up the heat in the room to make them sweat unde their heavy clothes. That's actually pretty clever, not something I would probably do in the scenario but it's still awesome :D ''Source: Didyouknow '' Category:Blog posts Category:News